


Acceptance

by Fianna9



Series: Alphabet Drabbles [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cannibalism (Implied), F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Interspecies Romance, Praxians are parasitic wasps, Species Swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:00:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23795767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fianna9/pseuds/Fianna9
Summary: Alphabet Drabbles - Jazz is determined to prove he accepts everything about Prowl and her species.
Relationships: Jazz/Prowl
Series: Alphabet Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693888
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Acceptance

"You know don't actually have to do everything," Sunstreaker said as he easily twirled the artificial stinger and glanced over at the Praxian mech watching them. "We're all eager to prep the crystal cave for the next generation."

"If I do this I'll prove I'm in for the long road. It's how a new suitor courts to join a nest, right?" Jazz replied grimly adjusting his grip on his new weapon.

"It is the way Praxian mechs court a new nest," Tracks corrected with a gleam of newfound respect in his optic. "We will expect something worthy of our breeder."


End file.
